yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Family
"Family" is a song from James and the Giant Peach. It is sung by the bugs (and eventually by James, too) after they find out about the death of his parents. They begin to act as family around him. Lyrics James and the Giant Peach :Mr. Grasshopper: Take a little time, just look at where we are :We've come very, very far, together :And if I might say so :Mr. Centipede: And if I might say so too :Both: We wouldn't have got anywhere :If it weren't for you, boy :Mrs. Ladybug: Love is the sweetest thing :Mr. Earthworm: Love never comes just when you think it will :Miss Spider: Love is the way we feel for you :Mr. Grasshopper: We're family :Mr. Grasshopper and Mr. Centipede: We're family :We're family :Ladybug: All of us :Mr. Grasshopper: And you! :Mr. Centipede: Think of where we'd be if we were on our own :Spoken :Mr. Earthworm: We'd be dead! :Mrs. Ladybug: You're what holds us all, together :Spoken :James: I am? :Mr. Centipede: And if I might say so :Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug: And if we might say so too :Mr. Grasshopper: We never could love anyone as much as :Bugs: We love you! :Glowworm: Love :Mr. Centipede and Miss Spider: Is the strangest thing :Glowworm: Love :Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug: Does exactly what it wants to do :Glowworm: Love :Mr. Centipede: Boy, you know it's true :Bugs: We're family, we're family, we're family, me, me, me, me and you! :Miss Spider: Ashes to ashes and dust to dust :All: Without you there'd be no us :Love is the sweetest thing :Love does exactly what it wants to do :Love is the way we feel for you :We're family, we're family :James: We're family, me :All: And you! Tiny Toonimaniacs :Newt: Take a little time, just look at where we are :We've come very, very far, together :And if I might say so :Wakko Warner: And if I might say so too :Both: We wouldn't have got anywhere :If it weren't for you, Buster :Minerva Mink: Love is the sweetest thing :Pesto: Love never comes just when you think it will :Lana: Love is the way we feel for you :Yakko Warner: We're family :Yakko and Wakko: We're family :We're family :Marita Hippo: All of us :Flavio Hippo: And you! :Wakko Warner: Think of where we'd be if we were on our own :Spoken :Pinky: We'd be dead! :Rita: You're what holds us all, together :Spoken :Buster Bunny: I am? :Yakko Warner: And if I might say so :Newt and Minerva: And if we might say so too :Thaddeus Plotz: We never could love anyone as much as :Everyone: We love you! :Kiki: Love :Rita and Runt: Is the strangest thing :Kiki: Love :Newt and Minerva: Does exactly what it wants to do :Kiki: Love :Squit: Buter, you know it's true :Everyone: We're family, we're family, we're family, me, me, me, me and you! :Slappy Squirrel: Ashes to ashes and dust to dust :All: Without you there'd be no us :Love is the sweetest thing :Love does exactly what it wants to do :Love is the way we feel for you :We're family, we're family :Skippy Squirrel: We're family, me :All: And you! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Group songs